User blog:Sophia McLaren-Cobb/The Magellan Plot
Hello, and welcome to Magellan Wizarding University Roleplay! I know you may have many a question about what this place even is. Well... Magellan Wizarding University is a canon-breaking wizarding university, that teaches predominantly Muggle subjects to the wizarding kind, allowing them to succeed in both the wizarding and muggle societies, should they ever wish to. It was created by three Muggle-Born students, whom upon the realization that most wizards and witches were never really prepared for life outside of the big schools of magic, and further more, they often struggle to integrate in Muggle society again (not that they'd need to, but you can never be certain). That's how Magellan was born. ---- The Timeline So far, Magellan has had seven Headmasters, and here's a short summary of what has happened prior to the present day. *First Headmistress of Magellan **Magellan is created, a Board of Regents is formed and the first staff members are selected. Magellan opens its doors not very long afterward. *Second Headmaster of Magellan **The Magellan Metro is created as means for the students to get to Magellan without the need to apparate. Special rules are put in place to protect the university's secrecy as a wizarding institution. *Third Headmaster of Magellan **The Seven Houses of Magellan are created, and at first, there was some discourse about how students should be sorted. In favor of making Magellan unique, the House Challenges are born, and they become the means of Sorting students as they come and go. *Fourth Headmistress of Magellan **The Magellan Student Government is born, and students are finally given means to represent themselves on a larger scale. *Fifth Headmistress of Magellan **The Headmaster Election concept gets the green light from the Board of Regents. The Fifth Headmistress is the first to be picked in this manner. *Sixth Headmaster of Magellan **The Student Teachers program is approved, allowing for students who have reached a certain point in their studies to teach a class with the approval of a professor and the Deputy Headmaster. ---- Present Day And now for the present day. The Seventh Headmaster of Magellan was recently fired without warning by the Magellan Board of Regents, over his failure to address a potential violation of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy; a handful of students magically vandalized Oriente Station, some 30 minutes before the Magellan terminal was due to close because of the Muggle metro starting up. The mess was swiftly cleaned up by students on train duty, but the vandals were merely warned instead of expelled which was the expected punishment. The Seventh Headmaster blew it off as something that can be fixed and there were no witness, so no harm was done. Still, the Board of Regents were enraged, and fired the Headmaster without a second thought. In protest, a handful of the staff chose to take their leave in support of the Headmaster's choice to not outright expel the vandals. Some students left too, out of respect more so than anything else. In the wake of this, a new Headmaster needed to be picked. Since it was merely two years into the Seventh Headmaster's term, an emergency election was not an option. The Board sought out the remaining staff members, but none of them wished to step up, fearful of the bad reputation the post now held. With the only potential candidate for Headmaster having left Magellan, the Board was out of options. They thus turned to a final line of defense; the students. It was a crazy decision, but they had no other choice. The Head Students of the houses were first up, and the Board offered them the post first, with the proposal to let the student who accepts the post to gain any credits they might miss while serving as Headmaster or Headmistress. It looked grim as none of them stepped up... until a certain Irene Loveland (rp'ed by myself) was pushed forward by her male counterpart. She was thus given the choice of taking the post or letting Magellan fall to the chaos that was created as a result of the Seventh Headmaster's choices. She reluctantly accepted, and now has to sit the remaining two years of the Seventh Headmaster's term, or until the next Headmaster Election. As means to ease the damage, the deputies were increased from the usual one, to three. Those three will serve as the choices come Headmaster Election Day. Some of them however, have more sinister ideas in mind... ---- OOC *Got questions? Do share them in the comments below! Category:Blog posts